I'll Be There For You
by Code Green
Summary: She wanted to go straight to the source, and she knew this would do it. He had laid his trap, and she had eaten his bait.


**Yet another Labyrinth oneshot. Enjoy!**

She couldn't be here again. No, it was impossible. But she could feel her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage, threatening to jump out of her body. She could feel the magical wind rustling at her hair, brushing against her face. Hazel eyes opened and gazed at the familiar scene from fifteen years ago, and tears streamed down her fair cheeks. As inconceivable as it was, she was here staring at the maze she had run, the labyrinth she had defeated.

There was no room now for childish fascination. The situation had changed. She had been forced here against her will, without choice, and she was frightened beyond reason. Above her loomed terrifying storm clouds, and with a pained cry, Sarah stumbled down the rocky cliff to the Labyrinth gates as the rain unleashed its cold fury.

No longer was Hoggle there to greet her, nor the fairies to bite her. The gates were open wide, and into the maze she flew, her whole body trembling with anxiety and fear. There was no worm to guide her, to greet her with a cheery "Ello!" But none of that mattered. _He _had taken something from her, and she would get that something back.

Sarah ran across the brick paths, hurdling over fallen trees and getting drenched through by the heartless precipitation. The walkways were open to her, and she slid from one level of the maze into another. She fell twice, landing harshly on the relentless brick, cutting her hands and ripping holes in her jeans. Blood dripped from her pale skin as she slid to the edge of a precipice and jerked to a stop, preventing herself from falling over.

The Bog of Eternal Stench greeted her as it had once before. Sarah pivoted and rushed to the other side, looking down into a mass of trees. There was no way down on that side, and so she went back to the cliff and climbed down. She landed on soft earth and saw, through tear-blurred eyes, that there was a strong, sturdy bridge crossing the Bog. Determined, she climbed onto the bridge and ran across, body trembling from fatigue and pain.

Woods awaited her, and she plowed on, coming to a tunnel that led underground. She followed it, finding herself in a very familiar corridor. She saw _him_ again, leaning on the stonewall, his hand resting mere centimeters from her face. No doubt he would have slapped her, had he not unleashed the Cleaners, heartless beast. But where was she to go now? There was no one to help her, no one to give her a hand.

_"Sarah…"_

Sarah turned her head at the ghosted whisper of her name and saw a ladder waiting before her. Without hesitation, she climbed it, never questioning what lay ahead.

There was a peach, hovering in the air, and Sarah grabbed it, biting into it intensely. She wanted to go straight to the source, and she knew this would do it. He had laid his trap, and she had eaten his bait. The world spun around her, and through her tears, she saw colors fading together, blurring into bubbles, dragging her in.

She was transported to a ballroom entrance, the room full of light and life. She knew precisely what she was looking for this time and pushed through the onslaught of dancers, her whole body cold and quivering. Sarah never saw that an exquisite silk emerald green gown, perfectly shaped for her gorgeous figure, had replaced her ripped jeans and sweatshirt. She didn't bother to notice that her revealed ivory skin was clean and smooth. Her once damp and knotted brunette hair was loose in soft brown waves about her back and shoulders. Diamonds interlaced her hair, accentuated her ears and neck, and shimmered in her eyes, sparkling with the glitter, but she could have cared less. She had found the man responsible for her presence, and she had found what he had wrongfully stolen.

In the center of the elegant ballroom was the King. Dressed in black silk and diamond studs, he was dressed to kill. His silken gold hair shimmed with streaks of blue and red, enhancing his dazzling eyes, but Sarah refused to notice his beauty and charm. Her eyes flitted to the small child being carried in the master's arms, smiling with delight as _he_ waltzed with her.

"Goblin King…"

The sweet voice was choked with tears, and Jareth turned his eyes to acknowledge the mother of the two-year-old in his arms. Sarah was magnificent, shining like the sun, but tears glistened like stars on her face, and perfect scarlet lips trembled with nothing short of fear.

Mustering her courage, Sarah stepped forward.

"Give me the child," she spoke, her voice weak and quivering.

Her adversary didn't so much as blink an eye. Now was neither the time nor the place for his plans to unfold.

Panic flooded Sarah's mind as her child remained in her enemy's hands. Her voice rose with every word as she swept closer to the king, sending delicious quivers through his body. Oh, to hear such power in her petrified voice, and to witness such beauty finally returned to him!

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom is as great. You have no power over me."

The antagonist handed the child to a goblin and then stood taller and gazed steadily into Sarah's wide eyes.

"You have no power over me!" Sarah cried in fear. "Goblin King, give me the child!"

He spoke not a word, but cupped his gloved hand and lifted it to her face. He blew softly against his palm, sending tiny bubbles brushing against Sarah's skin.

"Jareth, give me my baby! Amber! Amber!" Sarah screamed hysterically, trying to see her daughter as the bubbles made her fade away.

Abruptly, Sarah found herself lying comfortably in a bed of lush grass, staring up at a stunning night sky shimmering with stars. The scenery and gentle breeze did nothing to sway her grief and terror, and, horror-stricken, she clambered to her feet. She stared in front of her to see nothing but gorgeous fields and sky, and tears fell like rain against her emerald gown.

"I just want my daughter back!" Sarah sobbed to the sky.

She felt eyes on her back and spun around to see Jareth standing directly behind her, in the same brown cloak and outfit she had seen him in when the Cleaners came.

"Jareth!" she screamed, shrinking back as cold chills went through her. "You stole my child! I didn't wish her away to you! I didn't want to see you again! Give her back! Give her back!" she cried, beating her fists against his chest as she sobbed.

She was amazed when he didn't strike her. She flinched when she felt his fingers weave through her hair and stroke down her back. Her body went limp and her hands ceased pounding as he pulled her against his chest. Tenderly, he lowered her to the grass, lowering himself with her. Her sobs turned into quiet sniffs and gulps of air as he cuddled her body against his, giving her just what she needed; comfort.

"How did you know?" Sarah whispered, clutching his shirt.

"When your husband was killed, I felt your heart wrench in two. Your pain killed me. I brought your child here to comfort you. You need me, Sarah," Jareth purred, "and I'm here."

The woman wiped at her damp eyes and sat up to see the Goblin King stretched out next to her, nothing but sincerity and compassion in his alien eyes.

"I love you, Sarah. That never stopped. Let me protect you and the child. Let me adore you and comfort you. I can't bear to see you in pain."

"I never forgot you, Jareth. I had thought you were a dream. It was impossible for you to be real. But now that…I'm here," Sarah struggled.

She closed her eyes as his hand stroked down her face.

"There's nothing for me to go back to, Jareth."

"Turn back to me, Sarah, before it's too late," he said deeply, his lips to her ear.

"Promise me you'll love Amber like your own daughter."

"I promise," Jareth breathed, inhaling her lovely scent.

"Tell me you won't play heartless games with me anymore."

"I swear it. Marry me, Sarah. It's been a long, lonely year. Let me chase your fear and pain away."

Sarah drew in a deep breath and then slowly nodded her head.

"I'll never forget Michael, though, Jareth," she warned as a ring appeared on her finger.

"You'll never have to," the Goblin King spoke gently, pulling her into his arms. "I love you."

She gazed into his brilliant eyes and smiled, the first real smile she had shown in a year.

"I love you too," she said as he pulled her close.

His lips met hers, and her fear for her daughter, for _their _daughter, evaporated. With each caress, he drove her grief farther away, replacing it with himself. The last terrors of loneliness and loss vanished as his kiss deepened, making her blood rush and her head swim. She became aware only of him, his hands tangled in her hair, his body pressed firmly against hers. In his arms she found the fulfillment of everything she needed, the hope of a brighter future.

A light, beautiful giggle reached the new queen's ears, and she smiled against Jareth's lips before she turned her head to see Amber walking towards her. Sarah crouched down and held out her arms to her daughter. She picked her up, and smiled with complete bliss as Jareth wrapped both of them in his arms and pressed a kiss to Amber's forehead. He then rested his forehead against Sarah's, and both gazed down at the small child, peaceful and happy, filled with an overwhelming joy.


End file.
